1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the continual zonal heating or cooling of preferably elongate treatment members within at least one zone extending perpendicular or transverse to the longitudinal axis, which programmatically traverses the treatment member in the longitudinal direction; as well as relating to an arrangement for the effectuation of the process.
The zonal heating or cooling of elongate members plays an important role in the production &lt; zonal tempering &gt; of directionally solidified molded members such as for example, high performance turbine vanes and permanent magnets, of zonally molten, particularly pure monocrystalline and polycrystalline members which are constituted, for instance, of silicon, as well as heat-treated products by &lt;&gt;.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The directional solidification as well as the zonal smelting are techniques which have been utilized for a long time. Herein the usually elongate treatment members and the heating or cooling zones which are located perpendicular relative the longitudinal axis thereof are moved relative to each other.
The know arrangements for the effectuation of these processes are operated in a chargewise mode with individual members. Hereby there must be frequently assumed considerable re-equipping periods for the introduction of new treatment members. Due to the small throughput a large number of individual installations are required in order to produce larger quantities of material.